The Future: Domestic Bliss
by wesen
Summary: A glimpse of the future, that revolves around a typical domestic scene in the Burkhardt household. i tried to stay as true to the characters of Nick and Adalind as possible.


**The Future: Domestic Bliss**

Nick Burkhardt gazed at the profile of the woman sitting across from him at the kitchen table, drinking coffee. The once golden head of hair that he loved to stroke so much had, slowly through the years, turned into shining strands of silver gray. The woman turned around to look at him, and her sky blue eyes twinkled at the sight of him. She was still beautiful, at least to Nick, albeit with added touches of wrinkles around her eyes and mouth. They were laughter lines, he recalled, and it wasn't surprising as Adalind loved to laugh a lot.

Who knew that she would be the woman he was destined to be with? His future wife. Nick remembered how much he had hated her when he first got to know her, for she was a hexenbiest and he was a grimm. Add to the fact that she did a lot of horrible things to him; although, he thought guiltily, he did the same to her. But it was all water under the bridge now. The past was the past. Still, Nick never failed to be amazed at how happy he was to be with her and their children, and how deep his feelings for her were. Who knew that a grimm like him could fall in love with a hexenbiest, and that they could actually make their relationship work. "Are you okay?" Adalind asked Nick, her face slightly frowning with concern, "You seem really quiet. What's wrong?". "Nothing", Nick replied as he looked at her lovingly, "Just thinking about us, and how happy I am to be with you". Adalind smiled shyly and slowly flushed, her round face turning a bright red, as a tingle of delight went up and down her spine. Nick never failed to make her feel like a giddy school girl, with nothing more than a simple touch, a mere glance, or a few words. As Nick leaned over to kiss her, a voice suddenly spoke "Get a room you two!"

Nick and Adalind turned around to find Diana looking at them, trying not to laugh, while rolling her eyes. "What's up honey? Any plans for today?" Adalind asked her daughter fondly, as Diana went to the cupboard to grab some cereal for breakfast. "I'm not sure" Diana said, as she took out a bowl and a spoon from the drawer, "Tiffany wants to meet up later. Kelly, Felix, and Jacob are planning to go to the trailer to look up some wesen that's been causing trouble in Astoria…I might join 'em". "Do you kids need help with any of that?" Asked Nick, as he leaned back on his chair and folded his arms. If there was something that made Nick feel prouder than anything he had ever done in his life, it was seeing his children continue his legacy of grimm work. Although he knew Diana wasn't biologically his, and technically wasn't a grimm, he loved her as if she was his own, and he could see that she shared the same sense of duty to protect the innocent and to serve justice that he did as a grimm and a cop. It was a miracle that Renard had mellowed through the years, and had stopped trying to turn Diana against him. Not that it had ever worked, for ever since the night he had killed Zoestorer and came back from the other world, Nick and Diana had grown closer and she had begun to see him as a father figure. And thank God for that, he thought, because he wouldn't know how he could have handled her if she had tried to kill him. With a slight shiver, Nick shook his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds. Nope, he definitely didn't want to go there.

"Ask Kelly, he's coming down soon…he's just in the bathroom getting ready" Diana told him. She had grown to be a lovely young woman, with her mother's golden hair, bright blue eyes, and her father's tall and lean physique. She could have been a model, and it wasn't surprising that many of the guys in the college she went to had a crush on her. Of course, Diana being Diana, had turned them all down. She had learned to control her powers through the years, although it had been difficult at first not knowing right from wrong. But Nick and Adalind, even Renard to a certain extent, had helped her learn how to use them only when she absolutely needed to. It was a hard won battle in developing empathy for humans and wesen, and seeing them as more than play things she could play with. It was still a continued struggle for her not to rely on her powers, for only her family and their friends knew her secret life as a hexenbiest. Her special abilities caused her to build a wall around people she didn't know, so she came across as somewhat cold and aloof.

As Diana joined her parents at the table, a handsome boy who looked remarkably like Nick entered the kitchen, dressed casually in a black sweater and jeans. "Looks like the whole fam's here…what's for breakfast? I'm starving!", Kelly said. Adalind turned to look at her son and told him, "There's toast or you can have cereal". Kelly glanced at the cereal that Diana was eating, and decided to go for the plate of warm toasted bread instead. He would always be her baby, Adalind thought as she gazed tenderly at her son, even though he was nearly as tall as Diana. And he would always hold a special place in her heart, for he was the reason why she and Nick had cast aside their hatred of each other, and had thus ended up together.

"Heard you were going to look up some wesen in the trailer?" Nick asked his son, and Kelly turned to look at him and grinned. "Yeah, it's a pretty big job…Jacob, Felix, and Tiffany have been working on the case as well, they've been going through their family's history books in the Spice Shop for more info. Aunt Rosalee and Uncle Monroe have filled us in a little bit about that particular wesen, but we need more details…like how to kill 'em. We're planning to meet later at the trailer", he told his dad. Like his sister, Kelly had special abilities that made him far more powerful than both grimms and wesen alike. He was well aware that he was also quite unique, being the offspring of a grimm and a hexenbiest. It was difficult learning to adjust to his idiosyncrasies, but thanks to the guidance of his parents, and with a supportive sister like Diana, he was able to learn how to adapt and use his powers whenever he needed to. Kelly quickly grabbed some slices of the toast from the bench top and sat next to his sister. As the family ate their breakfast and continued on with their lively discussions, Nick sat back and gazed happily at his wife and children sitting at the table, his eyes lingering briefly on his look alike son. This was everything that he had ever wanted, this family that he had always longed for. Nick smiled softly, feeling like the luckiest man on earth.


End file.
